la visita menos esperada
by Harry Ackerman
Summary: el nuevo integrante de la legión de reconocimiento marlo sand recibe una visita dias antes de su primera expedicion


La luna iluminaba el camino. Como perseguida por el demonio, una figura galopaba a toda velocidad en detección al cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento. El extraño jinete azuzaba a su caballo y este daba su mayor esfuerzo. Al cabo de diez minutos disminuyeron el paso hasta frenarse por completo. Dos soldados atraviados con grandes capas verdes las cuales llevaban bordadas las alas de la libertad y armados con mosquetes le ordenaron que se identifique. Por toda respuesta el visitante se bajó del caballo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Vamos Yeager, admítelo. Nunca la tendrás tan larga como yo! – gritaba un Jean ebrio.

-Tu mama no dice lo mismo- retruco el chico titán

-Agggggg-basto solo eso para que los dos jóvenes se enfrascaran en su enésima pelea del dia

-Esos dos nunca cambiaran, cierto?- pregunto Marlo Sand, ex policía militar y la última incorporación de la legión.

-No. Pero mientras no se maten- respondía un Connie eufórico después de darle un largo sorbo a una botella de vino que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

Ocho puñetazos y cinco patadas después los dos rivales cayeron al suelo, exhaustos, al tiempo que murmuraban una cantidad enorme de insultos. En ese momento una voz con un tono bastante enojado rompió el clima alegre que se estaba viviendo.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda están haciendo?!- Los chicos sintieron que su corazón se detenía. Armin temblaba, eren y jean se retorcían de dolor, Connie quería que la tierra lo tragase, marco se puso blanco y marlo simplemente se quedó más duro que una roca _. "¿Por qué acepte venir? Me hubiera quedado en mi cuatro leyendo y adiós problemas. Es verdad no conozco a nadie, así que una oportunidad como esta era muy tentadora. Diablos, ahora que nos vio un superior adiós día libre"_ se lamentaba el chico mentalmente. Asustados, dirigieron la vista hacia el lugar desde donde había provenido la pregunta. Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, pelo rubio y ojos Marrones los asesinaba con la mirada. Al notar quien era los chicos no pudieron evitar un suspiro de alivio.

-Ca-Capitán Recliff. Pensamos que era el heichou Levi.- dijo Armin tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-Tranquilo Arlert, solo vine a avisarle a Sand que su novia vino a visitarlo.- dicho esto el joven oficial inicio su retirada. – Ah me olvidaba, si van a beber no hagan tanto lio o el enano vendrá y los va a mandar a limpiar los establos- Todos se miraron horrorizados pero a la vez aliviados. Todos menos Marlo. "¿Quién había venido a visitarlo?", era lo que se preguntaba el pelinegro. La respuesta era la más inesperada.

El comedor estaba sumido en un silencio total. La tenue luz de una vela era la única fuente de luminosidad para aquella chica que se hallaba sentada de tal forma que , parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Debido a la suave brisa que entraba por el un amplio ventanal su cabello, castaño y crespo hallaba ligeramente despeinado y tapaba, momentáneamente, sus pequeños ojos ámbar. Y si Hitch Dreyse, a sus ojos, era hermosa. Podía ser apática, inmadura e idiota; pero su belleza lo opacaba enormemente. No conocía ningún chico, o instructor, que no halla fantaseado con ella. Esa chica no tendría ningún tipo de futuro si se seguía comportando de esa manera, cosa que era una especie de sello personal.

Ignorando sus pensamientos atravesó la puerta del comedor y la miro fijamente. Negro y ambar se fundieron en una reunión sin palabras. Sin moverse de donde estaba abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella fue más rápida.

-Al fin te dignas en venir- hablo la integrante de la policía militar. Cinco minutos más y me iba con el oficial que me escolto hasta acá.-La cara de marlo no cambió. Buscando la palabras más amables que encontró pregunto logro pronunciar algo.

-Qué quieres Hitch?-no pudo evitar que su voz denotara un deje de desprecio.

-Oh vamos marlo. Alguien se interesa en tu patética vida y vos lo recibís así?-La chica sonrió de forma arrogante y prosiguió- ven siéntate y halemos de forma civilizada.

Marlo suspiro- No tengo otra opción- dicho esto tomo asiento.

-Viste que no era tan complicado?- la castaña hablaba con aires de suficiencia.

-Veamos... ¿A qué se debe le honor de tu visita?- hablo el pelinegro con un marcado tono sarcástico.

-Ummmmmm- pronuncio algo dubitativa mientras lo miraba fijamente como queriendo decirle que su visita era muy obvia.

-Deja de hacer estupideces y decime que mierda quieres- pronuncio algo enojado. Pero el soldado no pudo terminar la frase. Sin dudarlo, la joven lo jalo de la camisa y estampo sus labios con los de él. Marlo se quedó estático. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco entendía porque cunado su compañera quiso profundizar el beso el correspondió su cerebro entro en una especie de stand by. Hasta que cayó. Si lo estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a la última persona con la que lo hubiera querido hacer. Para peor le estaba gustando. Ella tenía algo que hacía que los hombres sucumbieran fácilmente ante ella. Y se había prometido no caer. No quería ser como esa sarta de idiotas que tuco en la academia. No, él no era como ellos. Él era peor. Estaba ahí, besándola. Besando a la cadete a la cadete con más fama del campamento norte, y no por ser la más habilidosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron ya que sus pulmones pedían algo de aire a gritos. Aun con la respiración entrecortada y los latidos a mil Hitch se dispuso a salir. Tomo su capa y se levantó de la silla dispuesta a atravesar la puerta del comedor cuando una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-Hitch- Marlo apenas pudo murmurar su nombre ante de ser interrumpido

-No mueras- su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del oscuro pasillo.- No hagas nada estúpido y no mueras- Se dio vuelta lentamente y lo miro a los ojos- Es una orden

Instintivamente Marlo dirigió su mirada al hombro izquierdo de su acompañante. Allí sobre un flamante unicornio escarlata, se encontraban los galeones correspondientes a un oficial.

Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar la joven se perdió en el sombrío pasillo, dejando atrás a un sonriente legionario


End file.
